Document CN2117645 discloses a common work surface with luminaires intended for advertising, while the present invention presents a work surface with access to a computerised device, intended for laboratory and hospital environments, especially aseptic environments such as clean rooms.
Document CN2638980 discloses a plate of composite resins for use in laboratory and special laboratory environments, while the present invention presents an interactive work surface composed by the combination of two materials (particularly glass and plate of phenolic resins).
Document TW200911335 discloses an Intelligent interactive game, a table top for interactive games, while the present invention presents an interactive work surface for access to a common operating system, with laboratory and hospital applications.
Document US2010307382 discloses a computerised bench for use in schools, while the present invention consists only of a work surface with application in critical areas at the level of asepsis (laboratories and hospitals), easy to clean and disinfect.
Document GB2449524 discloses a work surface developed for use in design and/or advertising, being built on an electro-luminescent table, while the present invention presents an in work surface with application in critical areas at the level of asepsis (laboratories and hospitals).